The Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Era: Pt 1
by kymm
Summary: Ugh...this is a prolouge...I'm still working on COD though! About Lily, Snape. and all that good stuff. Snape is mean to Lily, and James defends her (awww...)


The Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Era: The Meeting 

A slightly strange MWPP story (Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs) and LS (Lily and Snape) story. Set during their 1rst year, we first meet Severus, Lily, and Peter. James and Sirius are already friends. About 1 week into the school year. 

Lily Richards was walking down the hallway, trying to find her way to the transfiguration classroom. It was her first ever transfigurations class, and, to be quite frank, Professor McGonagall scared her. Most that came from wizarding families told her not to worry about her; she was usually fair, though quite strict. But still…Lily didn't reckon she was…well, that friendly. 

She was so caught up in worrying about Professor McGonagall and finding her way to class, she almost didn't notice that she had ran straight into a boy. And, well, she probably wouldn't have noticed, but he had spilled a bottle of blue ink right over her head, and it was dripping into her face. 

This boy was short, almost two heads shorter than Lily, had brown, thin hair, small, watery eyes, and a scared expression on his face. She recognized him as Peter Pettigrew, the boy who had taken almost 5 minutes to Sort, but was finally put in Gryffindor. 

"Hello Peter!" she said brightly, wiping the blue ink out of her face and onto her robes. She did hope she appeared friendly-she needed a friend. 

"L-Lily! I'm sorry-didn't mean t-to, j-just walking down…didn't see y-you!" Peter answered, looking nervous, almost like she was going to tramp all over him. 

"Oh! That's okay, I wasn't really looking either. Just trying to find my way to transfiguration…d'you know where it is?"

"Uh…um, n-no, just heading there myself!" 

"Oh, yeah. We can find it together." Lily replied, and walked in front of Peter, almost knocking him over. She was still trying to wipe all of Peter's ink out of her face, and was not really watching her way of traveling. 

Well, it must not have been Lily's lucky day, because she knocked into another person, but this time, it wasn't a very friendly encounter. 

Lily had no idea who he was, but he did not appear very friendly. He had a long, hooked nose, long, greasy black hair, and, on top of that, an oily complexion and greasy forehead. He hadn't the faintest trace of a smile. His two black eyes were glaring at Lily with disgust. 

"Do try and watch where you're going, girl." He snarled. 

"I'm sorry…I'm trying to wipe this ink of my face—" She pointed to her face—"and I'm also trying to find my way to Transfiguration. Are you a Gryffindor? Can you show me the way?" 

The boy drew a sharp breath. "I wouldn't be a Gryffindor if my life depended on it. Slytherin, of course." He frowned at her. "Who are you? And why did you run into me…idiot girl…." 

Lily glowered at him. "Well, I'm _so _sorry I tripped you, and my name is Lily Richards, idiot girl, if you prefer…." 

He frowned. "Yes…Lily Richards…Mudblood, are you?" 

"A _what?" _

"Mudblood. You must be, if you haven't a clue what I'm talking about." A smile twisted his face. "Well, I'd shake hands…but…I'd get your filth all over me—." 

"Shove it, Snape." Came a new voice, which belonged to another boy, but certainly not Peter. Lily whirled around, to see who it was. A boy with black hair, and blue eyes stood there. _Ahhh, _Lily thought to herself, _James Potter. _H was one of the more popular people, he and his friend Sirius Black, who was standing directly behind him. James hadn't said a word to Lily yet, neither had anyone else, but perhaps that was because she never said anything to them. 

James stepped in front of Lily, so he was nose-to-nose with Snape. "Ignore him…he's only jealous, he hasn't got any soap, like you, Lily, so he can't wash his face." He smirked at Snape, and said, "Or his hair." He frowned. "Yes…Lily, he doesn't want to have a clean hand touch his greasy one, isn't that right, Snape?" 

Lily smiled, and Snape glared at all of them. He sidestepped James, and strode past Lily, Peter, and Sirius Black. 

James turned and watched Snape head down the corridor. When he was out of sight, Lily asked, "Who was that?" 

"That? _That _was Severus Snape." Answered Sirius. 

"The Seventh and Sixth years say he knows more dark-arts spells than all of them combined." Added James, still smiling vaguely. 

"Oh." Said Lily. 

James was still smiling, and said quietly, "Well...I s'pose we should get going to Transfiguration…McGonagall will have a fit if we're late for our first class." 

Peter spoke to James and Sirius for the first time. "We should!" 

Sirius stared at Peter. 

"I'm Peter Pettigrew!" Peter said enthusiastically. 

"James Potter." James replied. 

"Sirius Black, at your service." Sirius said, with a bright smile. 

So, James, Lily, Peter, and Sirius headed to Transfiguration. James leading the way. Sirius followed James, and Lily and Peter trailed behind. 

Awww…should I continue this? 'Cause I haven't made you meet Remus yet…this is more like a prologue… 

__


End file.
